The Titan Of Fire
by Madskull00
Summary: After helping the Titans with a battle, Madison is invited to stay with the Titans, seeing that she has no where else to really go. Follow Madison's story as she lives and bonds with the Titans. Who knows? Maybe one will become closer to her than the others? An eventual RobinXOC story. Will follow some of the original show episodes.


**Author's Note: Hey readers! Seems to me like you stumbled upon my Teen Titans Fanfiction! Great! Now, before we get to the actual story, here are some major important things to know:**

**This is a RobinXOC story. (eventually)**

**This story will be told from my OC's POV, (Madison) so unless stated otherwise, it will automatically be told from her POV.**

**This story will follow numerous episodes from the series, but not every one. The ones that do however, may not be exactly the same. (EX: Ending may be different, people may act or say things differently) If the chapter takes after an episode, I will say which one it is at the beginning of each chapter.**

**Another thing about typing a chapter after an episode: Some of the episodes I use will be a lot different, yet very similar in plot. For example, the episode, "Transformation" stars Starfire. However, in my story, it will star my OC and her (italics) transformation. Though it will be a different transformation and events. Just the same plot line, I guess you could say.**

**Each chapter should be about 2,000-3,000 words long.**

**I should update once a week or so, (maybe even more than that) but don't freak out if I stop for a while, I get writers block very easily.**

**Comments/tips/ideas from you guys really inspire me to type up chapters quicker.**

**Italics means thoughts/whispers.**

**I only saw the first season and part of the second season, so if anything seems off or unrelevent to things that happen later in the series, sorry about that.**

**I type these up on my ipad, so if there are any italics, new paragraphs, spelling or bolds messed up, please forgive me.**

**This is my first Teen Titans Fanfiction, so please go easy on me dealing with the way the characters act and speak.**

**Please let me know if my OC sounds too mary-sue, and I will try to fix it.**

**That seems to be all for now, but I may/will have more things to say as we get deeper into the story.**

**Don't forget to leave a comment! I may even accept ideas from you guys!**

**~Disclaimer: I only own my OC(s)**

***This chapter does not take after an episode***

Walking quietly down the crowded sidewalk I shifted the only strap on my black backpack higher up onto my shoulders. After it was back in a comfortable position, I let my arm drop back down to my side. It was only a few seconds however, until the heavy weight in the pack made the strap slide back down. I huffed in annoyance and simply let the strap sit there. Hoping it was on enough so the backpack wouldn't fall off.

Three days. It had been three days since I had lost my newest home. How did I lose it you were wondering? Easy. I burned it down.

I kicked a stone by my feet. Watching it roll and flip into the busy streets. Troubling thoughts swam around in my mind. It wasn't like I_ tried_ to burn it down! Why couldn't they see it was an _accident? _

I sighed again and rubbed my eyes. Carefully so my backpack wouldn't fall off. You see, I had a...a gift, I guess you could call it. Though it often felt like a burden to me. To put it simply, I was-

A sudden, loud_ 'BOOM!'_ caused me to snap out of my daze and nearly jump 2 feet in the air.

_'What the heck was _that!?'

With my heart pounding away in my chest, and with people suddenly screaming and running around me like ants, I looked over across the street towards the source of the frightening noise. I should have probably ran as soon as I heard the bomb go off, but my heavy curiosity got to the better of me. My hazel eyes soon landed on the large, wooden doors of the Jump City bank. They were wide open, and even seemed to be hanging off of their hinges. They were chipped and cracked in large places, with a dark-colored material coating the inside of them. A thick, grey smoke was rolling quickly out of the building, as if there were a fire on the inside. But when I saw what was coming out with the smoke, my eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

An extremely tall and muscular man, about 8 feet tall, give or take, dressed in a dark grey leather-like suit, strutted out of the building with dark-colored duffel bags in both hands. He had two large cannon-like guns on his arms, one on each. He wore a large, golden belt, that was stuffed with, I could only guess, various types of weaponry. His face was covered with a pure black mask, and he had no visible hair that I could see.

I watched silently, my body tense and rigid, as the robber slowly walked down the marble steps in front of the bank. Once he got to the bottom, he turned to the left and walked swiftly down the sidewalk. At the nearest alleyway, he turned and vanished from my sight.

The last of the people in the streets were now gone, leaving me to stand alone in the middle of the sidewalk. It was so quiet now, I could have sworn I could hear the robber's footsteps from across the street.

Noticing just how alone and vulnerable I now was, my heart rate increased, causing my adrenaline to spike. I sudden got a crazy, and maybe even suicidal, idea.

_'I have to do something to help. I can't just watch him get away..maybe I can use my-'_

"Titans, go!"

I shook my head and did a double-take as I heard the loud, commanding shout from above my head. I turned around and looked upwards, scanning the tops of the buildings.

_'I thought I was alone? Where did that come from?'_

Suddenly, a large, green bird swooped down past my head. Nearly flying into me. I yelped and stumbled backwards, my backpack sliding off my shoulder and falling to the ground with a light thud. I didn't have even a second to think after regaining my footing before a person flew quickly past me, going the same direction the bird did. I saw that her hands and eyes were glowing a bright green, nearly blinding me from how close they were to my face.

Wait. A _person _flying? Glowing green hands and eyes?

A loud shout from above me caused me to look up, and part of me wasn't surprised when a boy, seemingly about my age, jumped off the building. I nearly yelled in horror, since it looked as if he was jumping to his death. But before he even got halfway to the ground, he pulled something out of his gold belt, and shot it at another building. This one being across the street. Whatever the object was, it allowed him to quickly swing across the street and land where he shot his tool at.

Not another moment passed, before I saw two more people rush towards the street, going the same direction the bird and the other two people went towards. I noticed how one of the people wore a dark blue cloak, and the other seemed to be half human, half robot. I rubbed my eyes. What in the world was going on?

I stood there in shock, watching silently as all five people, well, four people and one bird, ran or flew towards the area where the robber had dissapeared at. I gasped when I finally understood what they were doing here.

_'They're going after the robber! They're going to try and stop him!'_

I suddenly got an urge to go and watch the scene unfold. After all, these people didn't seem like normal humans. If they were even humans at all! Plus, what if I could help?

Turning to my right, I bent down and quickly grabbed my backpack. I slung the strap onto my right shoulder, and with a deep breath, I rushed towards the street.

My boots made loud thuds on the ground as I headed across the black, white, and yellow road. I obviously had no need to worry for cars, so I ignored looking both ways for any passing vehicles, and kept my quick pace up. As soon as I made it to the other side of the street, I could begin to hear noises and shouts of fighting coming from the alleyway where the robber and the others had went into. I slowed my pace down, after all, I had no weapons, well, almost none, and I barely knew how to fight.

After getting past the bank, and nearing the alleyway, I yelped in shock and stopped in my tracks as I heard a loud gun-like noise go off, surprised at how loud and sudden it was. Not even a second after the gun went off passed, when I saw the human-robot fly out of the alleyway. He slid harshly across the concreate, sparks flying up from underneath him. I flinched, yet I was, yet again, shocked when he simply stood back up, and rushed back into the alleyway with a loud yell.

_'How is he not hurt?'_

With every noise and yell I heard from the alleyway, my curiosity, and anxiety, grew. After internally fighting with myself on what I wanted to do, I finally placed my backpack back onto the ground, and approached the alleyway.

Peering down into the alleyway, I watched with wide eyes as the 8 foot tall giant threw numerous grenades at the boy with the cape, each blast nearly hitting him. However, in the end, he was able to avoid everyone of them by doing neat and quick flips and twists. I could tell that the robber was getting frustrated, each attempt to hit the boy seemed to be futile. As the robber continued to focus his attention on him, the human-robot and the girl with the green glowing hands and eyes stood next to each other off to the side of the robber. They shared a quick look, before charging up their own weapons. The human-robot with his cannon, and the girl with her green-glowing hands. They quickly fired at the robber, and both of them hit their target. However, it didn't seem to have much damage on him. My guess was that it was thanks to his thick suit and huge size. The robber now looked even more angry -if that was even possible- and turned to face the two who had attacked him. I watched as he raised his arm, and charged up the gun that was attached to it. It began to glow red, and a loud beeping could be heard coming from it. Suddenly, a black sphere surrounded the gun.

_'Where did that come from?' _

My eyes looked around, trying to find the source of the strange, black mass. They soon landed on the figure that was wearing the dark cloak. Even from here, I could tell that it was in fact a girl, also seeming to be about my age. Her eyes were glowing as she chanted something under her breath. Fascinated, I turned my attention back to the robber, wondering what the black sphere was going to do to him.

I watched as the robber quickly tried to shut the gun down, but it was too late, and the gun fired. The black mass didn't move even an inch away from the gun as the large weapon went off, and because of this, the gun shot and destroyed itself. I raised my eyebrows and smiled.

_'Yes! They're winning!'_

The robber let out a furious yell, and suddenly raised his other arm. Charging up his other gun very rapidly. Before the girl in the cloak could react, he fired his weapon, and the laser hit the girl square in the chest. She flew numerous feet back, and landed on the ground with a thud.

I felt my body seize up and my heart nearly stopped.

_'Oh crap. That didn't look good.'_

"Raven!"

I looked to the right of "Raven" to see a boy with green skin rushing over to her. Once there, he kneeled down next to her, before changing into a large bird.

Wait. What?

_'That _must_ be the bird I saw earlier. How in the world is that possible?'_

The boy -I mean, bird- gently grabbed the girl by her shoulders with his clawed feet, before carrying her behind some crates. Right as he set her down, and rushed back into the battle, the robber's laser gun went off again, hitting him and causing him to let out a loud, shrill, squawk. He fell to the ground in a bundle of wings and feathers.

_'Oh no.'_

It wasn't long before everyone but the boy with the cape was on the ground knocked out. The only way I could tell that they were still alive was by the groans and moans they made when trying to move. It surprised me how quickly the tides had turned. How was the giant able to charge up his other gun so quickly?

_'Perhaps since his other gun is damaged, he made all the power in that one transfer to his other gun..that explains how the other gun is able to charge up twice as quickly!'_

I clenched my fists and teeth as the boy jumped at the robber, trying to kick him in the face. The robber didn't move until the last second, and when he did, he retaliated and swung his huge, muscled arm at the boy. He grabbed the boy's leg, and harshly swung him around. I could hear the boy yelling, before the robber slammed him into the wall, then to the ground. The boy made no move to get up.

The robber, looking very pleased, let out a chuckle before raising his arm, the one with the still-working gun, and began charging up the weapon. My eyes widened in fear.

_'He's going to kill him!'_

My eyes darted back and forth between the boy's teammates, hoping that at least one of them were back up and ready to help. But when none of them did, I began to panic more.

_'Get up! Someone get up! He needs help!' _

I could smell the burning of the metal from the laser gun, and the smell made my fear spike even more. Without thinking, something inside me suddenly snapped, and I knew I needed to help.

With a loud yell, I forgot about my anxiety and charged into the alleyway. Running at full speed, I jumped in front of the boy just as the robber fired his gun. With another shout, I thrust my hands outwards, and allowed hot, searing fire to shoot out of my palms in enormous, engulfing amounts. The yellow, orange, and red flames surrounded the laser and gun, and it was enough to cause the gun to melt, and the lasers to stop. When I was sure the gun was totally ruined, I stopped the fire by pulling my hands back. I started panting, taking in large, deep breaths. I looked up at the tall robber as I did, making sure he wasn't making another move to attack. Luckily, my fire had caused the robber to be taken back. However, I could see that he was still angry nevertheless.

Suddenly, he reached into his belt and pulled out a few grenades. He laughed darkly before pushing a button on each of the bombs. Then, he raised his huge arm and threw them at me. But before they could make any contact with me, or the boy behind me, a sudden black shield appeared in front of my body. I smiled and looked to the left of the robber. The girl with the cloak, Raven, was standing with her eyes narrowed. I saw her glance at the boy behind me, before nodding. As if to say, _'Get him, I'll cover you.'_ I nodded back, before turning around. Quickly, I kneeled down infront of the boy and grabbed his upper arms. He groaned, but made no move to try and pull away from my grip. Standing back up, I picked him up with me. Once on his feet, he shook his head and rubbed it. I saw that he was covered in minor scratches, but nothing too serious. He looked surprised when he figured out I wasn't part of his team.

"Uh..Thanks."

I nodded.

"No problem."

Loud sounds of something being fired went of behind me and I turned to see that the others had finally, and thankfully, woken up. The human-robot was quickly charging up his canon while the girl with the glowing hands was distracting the robber by shooting him near his face with her green lights. A few moments passed, and the human-robot fired his gun. It directly hit it's target, and the robber fell to the ground in a heap. He groaned, and went to sit back up. That was, until the girl with the glowing hands starting shooting him again with her green blasts. The man fell back once again, and before he could do anything else, a large, green elephant sat itself down heavily onto the man. I couldn't help but give a little laugh as the robber struggled to no use under the animal's heavy weight.

Finally, the battle was over, and I was glad to see that no one was seriously hurt. I stood awkwardly next to the boy with the black hair as he and the others -apart from the elephant- grouped back together. They looked very pleased that they had won. However, after talking amongst each other for a few moments, the boy with the cape turned towards me, and the others followed suit.

I felt my hazel eyes widen in shock, before I gave them a small, sheepish grin.

"Uh..Hi."

**Author's Note: So, first chapter is done! I really hope you enjoyed it, sorry if it sounded too rushed or anything like that. But if you enjoyed it, or have any questions/tips, please leave a comment! I really enjoy them! By the way, the next chapter is done, and I will upload it as soon as I get a few reviews! (That, or in a week)**


End file.
